The Strange Dream
by Suiren-chan
Summary: A Fushigi Yuugi Teleplay that I thought up when I was sleeping. You might find it a bit on the strange side!


****

AN: This is just a dream. A yume. It's something that actually happened in my warped mind when I was sleeping. Obviously, it may not make too much sense, but it's great for a laugh!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi, but I do own my dream! You wouldn't want it anyway, the only thing you get from it is a headache from the strangeness. I also own the Chinese restaurant in Japan, and the strange movie clips that I describe. Anything else you have to go elsewhere to ask permission to borrow. ^_^

My dream starts with my friends and I lying down on the floor in our school's band room, watching TV. However, it wasn't just the band kids, it was anyone who I happened to be friends with or know well at the time that went to my school. We were all wearing black and white, because of the Black and White Day at our school. (There really isn't such thing at our school, I think I envisioned this because I had just been to Medieval Times and we had to root for the black and white knight.) We weren't watching just any TV show, instead it happened to be a movie from China. Even if the people in the movie weren't speaking Chinese (thank goodness for small favors), you could still tell it was made in China. 

Suddenly, the people watching TV faded away, and the scene changes to another world, drawn anime-style. (In the dream), this was what was going on at the same time in Japan where the characters of Fushigi Yuugi were having a debate about what they were going to eat for dinner. Their conversation went like this:

****

Miaka: I'm hungry! 

Tamahome: Where should we eat tonight?

Chichiri: I want something different, no da!

Tasuki: Can I decide for once?

Nuriko: No, it's my turn!

Tasuki: You chose yesterday! _*Whacks him over the head with the tessen*_ Remember? 

Mitsukake: Well, I don't really care.

Hotohori: _*looks at himself in his mirror*_

__

More argueing and fighting ensues.

****

Chiriko: Hey! I have an idea! There's seven of us, _(excluding Miaka because she'll eat anything)_ and there's seven days of the week, so we can each choose one day when we all eat whatever that single person wants.

(a pause)

****

Chichiri: That's a very good idea Chiriko, na no da. To see to it that no fighting breaks out over who will go first - *shoots a glance at Tasuki* - I will, no da!

****

Tasuki: What?! _*He then closes his mouth wisely.*_

****

Chichiri: I want Chinese no da.

Hotohori: _*Looks up from his mirror*_ Chinese? But Chichiri, we live in Japan! 

(Another thing I'll mention is that my warped mind changed it so that they're all in Ancient _Japan _now, so that should clear up why Chinese might be a bit of a difficulty, and why they can only speak Japanese.)

Miaka: Food is food! Let's go!

The group travels magically (I'm guessing by kesa, but the dream didn't specify) and in a matter of seconds, they're standing at the door to a Chinese restaurant. 

****

Tamahome: Chichiri, everything's in Chinese!

****

Chichiri: Daaaaaa…_(looks around)_

****

Miaka: I don't care! I'll eat anything!

Mitsukake: _Suddenly whips out a pocket Chinese dictionary, and begins reading._

****

Nuriko: _Stares at the first strange thing Mitsukake's ever done._ Where'd you get that? I want one!

__

Mitsukake pulls a dictionary out of thin air for Nuriko. (You know, a space pocket)

****

Tasuki: D*** it! I can't read the f***** menu! And the d*** server only speaks Chinese! _(Looks like someone's hungry.)_

****

Chiriko: Here, I'll translate for you, Tasuki.

****

Tasuki: You can read Chinese?

__

Chiriko nods.

****

Tasuki: And understand it? Smart kid!

****

Chichiri: _Already having fun ordering for all of them anything and everything, even if he doesn't know what it is._

The server then leads the group to a room that's part restaurant and part movie theatre. No one knows what to make of it. 

****

Everyone: Wow…

All sit down to eat the food in the little, funny-looking, white containers. A Chinese movie is playing in the room, (hence the part movie theatre description.)

The movie looks a lot like "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" if you've ever seen it.

The scene then flips back to my friends and I, and the relationship of the connection. We're both watching the same movie. However, back in school, the kids were now not only watching the movie now, we (myself included) could see the Fushigi Yuugi characters taking their seats, and watching it too. My friend Zenith, and I were the only ones in the room that knew who the heck they were, but I was the only one that understood what they had gone through to get there.

Anyways, back to my friends' reactions. I don't remember what they said, but here's what the FY group was doing:

****

Miaka: _Pigging out._

Chichiri: _Has an I-told-you-this-would-be-fun-no-da look on his face as he watches everyone at the table._

Mitsukake: _Confused at the movie. (Hey, this is my dream we're talking about! I can only imagine the weirdness of the movie!)_

Hotohori: _Occasionally eats some food, otherwise is in deep thought (probably about where he will choose to go on his dinner-day to get back at Chichiri.)_

Nuriko: _Still looking in his Chinese dictionary to decipher what he's eating._

Tasuki: _Picking at the strange food carefully. Tries it._ Hmmm…Hey! This stuff is good 'Chiri!

Tamahome: _Propped up on an elbow thinking_ This is crazy.

Chiriko: _Has been very interested in the movie that just ended. A second one starts up, and the first thing you see is water._ Guys – does that cat in the movie look like tama-neko to you?

Everyone looks up to see Chiriko pointing to a white cat surfing the waves.

****

All: That _is_ tama-neko! _They facefault._

****

Tama-neko: _Gives a peace sign to all of his pals._

****

All: _Sweatdrop_

Back in school, everyone wants to know what a tama-neko is, and they immediately turn off the movie, because anything that starts off with a surfing cat has to be scary. Zenith and I laugh hysterically.

***************************************Owari**********************************************

Please read and review! This is my first fanfiction. Zenith says I should make a sequel, even it it's not a real dream. I wonder what would happen if the dream continued…


End file.
